List of references to Kamen Rider in popular culture
As a popular metaseries, the Kamen Rider Series has had several parodies and references in pop culture, especially their poses. Video Games Street Fighter *The character, Skullomania in Street Fighter EX was inspired by Kamen Riders including it's inspiration Skull Man. King of Fighters *May Lee from King of Fighters, specifically her Hero Mode pays homage to the early Kamen Riders. Viewtiful Joe *Characters in Viewtiful Joe have been influenced by both comic book superheroes and tokusatsu characters, including Kamen Rider. Hyperdimension Neptunia *Neptune from Hyperdimension Neptunia has a quote in which she says "From the start, I'm always at a climax!" This is a nod to Momotaros, as it is the Imagin's pre-battle catchphrase. Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger vs Darkdeath Evilman *Not only this game have been influenced by both superheroes and tokusatsu characters, the enemies "Goon" in this game are the Shocker Combatmen from Kamen Rider. They are the weakest enemies in the game and they are used as a substitute for a boss that has been defeated, using similar equipment from that boss. Anime/Manga Tokyo Pig *''Tokyo Pig'' had an episode that featured a character that resembled a Kamen Rider that was brought to life through the main character's diary. Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan *In a chapter of Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan, there was a man who wore a mask that was very similar to Kamen Rider Double's who called himself "Nurae Rider". Yu-Gi-Oh *The metaseries, Yu-Gi-Oh! featured several references to the Kamen Rider Series including the Masked HEROs that appeared in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga and the Inzektor cards that drew inspiration from Kamen Rider Kabuto. Masked Hero Acid.jpg|Masked Hero Acid Masked Hero Dian.jpg|Masked Hero Dian Masked Hero Goka.jpg|Masked Hero Goka Masked Hero Vapor.jpg|Masked Hero Vapor Inzektor Ant.jpg|Inzektor Ant Inzektor Centipede.png|Inzektor Centipede Inzektor Dragonfly.jpg|Inzektor Dragonfly Inzektor Earwig.png|Inzektor Earwig Inzektor Firefly.jpg|Inzektor Firefly Inzektor Giga-Cricket.png|Inzektor Giga-Cricket Inzektor Giga-Mantis.jpg|Inzektor Giga-Mantis Inzektor Giga-Weevil.png|Inzektor Giga-Weevil Inzektor Hopper.jpg|Inzektor Hopper Inzektor Hornet.jpg|Inzektor Hornet Inzektor Ladybug.png|Inzektor Ladybug Inzektor Exa-Beetle.jpg|Inzektor Exa-Beetle Inzektor Exa-Stag.png|Inzektor Exa-Stag Pokemon *An episode of Pokemon Best Wishes featured an episode where characters played the role of a super hero and super villain in a manner very similar to Kamen Rider. There are also 2 pokemon that take inspiration from Kamen Rider, Pawniard and it's evolved form Bisharp. pawniard.jpg|Pokemon #624: Pawniard bisharp.jpg|Pokemon #625: Bisharp Powerpuff Girls Z *The Powerpuff Girls have belts that are used to accesses their powers similar to those of Kamen Riders. Digimon *The anime, Digimon Tamers featured a Digimon named Justimon whose appearance and abilities are based on Riderman. Dragonball *In the Dragonball metaseries, the Ginyu Force and the Great Saiyaman feature similarities to the Showa Era Kamen Riders and Super Sentai teams. The Arrival of the Yellow Dragon *A chapter in The Arrival of the Yellow Dragon features one of the protagonists' Kimidori is seen doing a pose and wearing a belt and scarf similar to Kamen Rider #1. Sgt. Frog The comedy anime features several episodes that make reference to some of the more notable Kamen Rider Series including: Kamen Rider Kabuto, Den-O, and W. *The spin-off magazine Keroro Land also features a character based on the early Kamen Riders named Foruru. *Part A of episode 169 of Sgt. Frog was titled "Urere: King of the Trains" and featured the Keroro Platoon piloting various frog-themed bullet trains similar to the control of the DenLiner. The episode featured phrases such as , , and spoken by Urere (Urere replaced Momotaros's boastful with the more humble ). Urere is also voiced by Toshihiko Seki, who also provides the voice of Momotaros in Den-O. The phrase is spoken by Giroro, as these are the lyrics of "Climax Jump", the opening theme song of Den-O. Keroro also re-enacts the opening sequence of Den-O on his . *Episode 295-A of Sgt. Frog titled "Keroro, The Two of Us are One Kerororm" features the members of the Keroro Platoon finding an artifact that allows two of them to combine into a single Keroro, each with new powers. The episode title is based on Kamen Rider W's catchphrase and the resultant transformation resembles that of Kamen Rider Double (the characters appear to be split down the middle, with one side being, for example, Keroro and the other Tamama). *Episode 327-B of Sgt. Frog titled "Keroro, Invasion in a Blink!" features the members of the Keroro Platoon trying to invade Earth in Clock-Up mode. Hayate the Combat Butler Episode 16 of featured "guest" appearances of the DenGasher Sword, Rod, and Ax Modes as well as cameo appearances of the Owner, Momotaros, and Hana on a train very similar to the DenLiner Gouka. DenGasher Sword as seen in Hayate no Gotoku Season 1 Episode 16.jpg DenGasher Ax as seen in Hayate no Gotoku Season 1 Episode 16.jpg Denliner as seen in Hayate no Gotoku Season 1 Episode 16.jpg Hana cameo appearance in Hayate no Gotoku Season 1 Episode 16.jpg Momotaros cameo appearance in Hayate no Gotoku Season 1 Episode 16.jpg Owner cameo appearance in Hayate no Gotoku Season 1 Episode 16.jpg Gintama *In episode 65 of Gintama, Sougo Okita uses Ryutaros' catchphrase and his eyes flash purple while battling Kagura. Episode 89 of Gintama also features this visual gag. Kenichi Suzumura, who voices Ryutaros in Den-O, voices Okita in Gintama. One-Punch Man *A superhero character named "Mumen Rider" wears a costume that parodies Kamen Rider 1 & 2. Change 123 *The manga features a television series known as Kamen Raider, which the main male character, Teruharu Kosukegawa is a huge fan of. High School DxD *The anime version of this series features an Adult Video character called Kaben Rider Pinky who is played by Momo Momozono. Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W *In episode 26 of this series, the title character Nyaruko (who is a noted fan of otaku culture) shows a ring on her left hand which strongly resembles one of Kamen Rider Wizard's form-change rings. Live-action TV Super Sentai There has also been a few shout-outs to the Kamen Rider Series in its sister tokusatsu franchise, depsite the fact that the two series have only officially crossed-over on several occasions, most recently in Super Hero Taisen. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *In episode 6, The Most Important Thing, Komaki Kasugai is seen using a credit card with the letters "CJX". This is an acronym for CycloneJoker Xtreme, the final form of Kamen Rider Double. in addition to that, the lower right corner of the card features "CJX" on a green-white-black bar, the bar is also a reference to CycloneJokerXtreme, whose colors are green and black on the sides, and white on the middle. *The combined Go-On Wings form created by Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver is reminiscent of the many forms of Kamen Rider Double. Specifically the LunaMetal form due to the colors used (gold and silver). When Gai first assumes this form in episode 19, Armor of the 15 Warriors, he calls it "a two-in-one Go-On Wing" just as Double is described as "a two-in-one Kamen Rider." Voicelugger is a Japanese tokusatsu that aired from January 12 to March 30, 1999. It was the last production by Shotaro Ishinomori, released posthumously, who intended for the series to be serious, while it was originally written to be a parody of older tokusatsu programs. Protagonist Akiko Homura/Voicelugger Ruby is a fan of tokusatsu series of the 1970s, particularly ''Kamen Rider. Category:Kamen Rider Other Media Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Content